The Amusement
by TheBloodOfAnAngel
Summary: Some of the Naruto characters decided it's time for a vacation, but things didn't turn out as fun as they had planned it to be.


**The Amusement**

**Summary: **Some of the Naruto characters decided it's time for a vacation, but things didn't turn out as fun as they had planned it to be.

**Implied Pairings: ** NaruSaku, ItaDei, ItaKisa, and ItaSasu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and if I did, I would be very happy.

xxx

The sun was high in the sky, and sweat trickled down foreheads as the owners either screamed with joy or vomited in the nearest trash can. Yes, the amusement park was a treat that some could only enjoy once a year or even once every five years, but rather you went once a year or five times a week, it was filled with excitement and unsuspecting events.

Naruto was pleased with himself for being able to get into the amusement park. After all, it only came once a year and he had never had enough money to get in before. Luckily, though, he had saved enough money to engorge himself in treats and rides until he was one of those poor people who were vomiting in the nearest trash can.

Sakura stood at his side, glancing around at all the happy faces while Sai stood there looking utterly confused. Naruto wondered if he understood the concept of an amusement park. Caught in the enjoyment of it all, Naruto couldn't care less, so he took both Sakura and Sai's hands and rushed toward the nearest roller coaster. Sakura was not pleased.

xxx

"Wait... why are we here again?"

"Because I want to have some fun in my life, and besides, you need to loosen up, Sasuke," Suigetsu smirked while nudging him in the side.

"I can loosen up all I want _after_ we kill Itachi."

Karin appeared to pop out of nowhere next to him and said casually, "I'm sure wasting one day won't hurt."

"See the stupid animal speaks sense for once," Suigetsu smirked while eying a vending machine. He was growing rather thirsty. Sasuke was growing rather angry at the childlike qualities that his platoon harvested.

Juugo had seated himself on the nearest bench, trying to close out everyone who walked by and all the children who were pointing fingers at him and making comments such as "That man is really big! Do you think I will be that big someday, Mommy?" Juugo wished they would all disappear.

xxx

Being forced out in the sun without an Akatsuki cloak didn't please the older Uchiha one bit, and he could have sworn he saw Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Being ambushed in the middle of an amusement park didn't sound like something he wanted to do, but Deidara had insisted that they take a vacation.

Uchiha Itachi didn't need a vacation, he needed to be alone, and if he needed to, he would kill everyone in this idiotic park to accomplish that.

"Ooh, ooh, I want to ride the... Ch-a-as, yeah!"

"That's Chaos, Deidara. Learn to read," Itachi muttered after the blonde had halted in front of a ride that strapped you to a large seat and spun you around in circles while occasionally flipping you upside down.

"Oh... at least I'm not losing my eyesight, un!"

Itachi glared at him and hissed, "You'll be losing a lot more than your eyesight if you keep pestering me."

Deidara didn't comment but instead ran toward the "Chaos" as if it was his life support.

xxx

Climbing into the back of the roller coaster, adrenaline rushed through Naruto's veins. He had never ridden on a roller coaster, and plus, Sakura was clinging to his arm. He smiled to himself. His crush was holding onto him, what more could he want?

"Naruto, what exactly does this ride do?" Sai asked, sitting on the other side of him.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and concluded that he didn't know how to explain it so he merely said that he would have to find out. Sai didn't seem to like the answer, but he remained silent as the bar locked over their laps.

As the ride started, Naruto hoped that Sakura didn't scream in his ear.

xxx

"Damn it!!!"

"What are you whining about now, Suigetsu?" Sasuke inquired calmly- the exact opposite of how he was actually feeling.

"It ate my money!" He practically yelled, receiving frightened glances from children and their mothers.

"Why didn't you buy something from a concession stand?" Sasuke asked glancing at the white haired man.

"I don't want someone handling my drink!"

Karin scoffed, "And has it ever occurred to you that someone might have handled the drink that is in the vending machine?"

"...Maybe..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away from his platoon, trying to wipe away the urge to kill them.

xxx

"Where's Tobi? I don't want to be around you anymore," Itachi demanded.

"You would rather be with Tobi?" Deidara pouted.

The older Uchiha glared daggers at the blonde. He could pull numerous innuendos out of his statement, and that didn't please Itachi one bit. He had to escape Deidara's grasp before... he didn't even want to think about it.

"I meant that you should find him and leave me alone."

Deidara glared at him before walking away muttering how Itachi was such a party pooper. The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched. Did he just call him a _party pooper_? If he could, he would have punched that idiot in the face.

xxx

Naruto was surprised that Sakura's scream hadn't made him temporary deaf. He supposed it was worth it though. Sakura _had_ held onto his arm. He couldn't be picky though because all good things come at a cost, and the loss of hearing in his right ear would have been the loss, but fortunately, it had not.

Sai wasn't even fazed by the ride and he repeatedly asked what the point of it was. After spending five minutes of screaming at Sai that it was made to thrill people, the black haired boy shut up and said it hadn't _thrill_ed him in the least bit.

_'That's because nothing thrills you except talking about what's between a man's legs,'_ Naruto thought bitterly.

It was times like these where Naruto missed Sasuke the most.

xxx

After spinning as a yo-yo would in what appeared to be something cage-like, Sasuke concluded that he hated amusement parks and that he wanted to be as far as he could from this dreadful place- oh, and from Karin too who was too close for comfort. The cage-like ride wasn't _that_ small. She didn't need to be so close to him.

"We're so close," she stated with a blush. "I think we're bonding."

Sasuke's top lip twitched slightly as he retorted, "And I think I'm going to punch you."

Karin immediately scooted away from him.

xxx

"Who wants a hug?"

Lost in the sudden circumstance that he had been pulled into, Itachi stood still, wondering why the hell a giant yellow dinosaur had wrapped his arms around him. If the voice weren't so familiar and the fact that he was weaponless, Itachi would have killed the disgusting thing right there.

"Kisame?"

"Sorry, Itachi, I need the money."

"Why... are you... hugging me?"

"I need to hug a certain amount of people," Kisame the dinosaur stated, pulling away. "And I know you, so I figured why not hug you?"

"..."

"Itachi?" Kisame questioned, fear evident in his voice.

"You're dead when we get out of here..."

xxx

"Oooh!!!"

Deidara stared with his mouth hanging open slightly as he watched Tobi run toward a table that held an assortment of eating utensils. Tobi's orange mask focused for a minute on everything on the table before he slammed his hand into a container and started pulling moist towelettes out to cram into his pocket.

"What are you doing, yeah?!"

"... Nothing," he smiled innocently after he had crammed 50 small packages of moist towelettes in his pocket.

Deidara didn't comment for he couldn't think of anything to say.

xxx

"Sakura-chan? What would you like to do?"

"Not ride anything fast and spinning," she stated, still shaken by the roller coaster.

"Aww, but those are the fun rides!"

"Go ride them with Sai then!" she said hurt, crossing her arms.

"I don't want to spend the day with Sai!" Naruto pouted, sitting next to her. "I'll do whatever you want, okay?"

A large smile graced her lips as she took his hand and pulled him toward the _not as exciting _rides, leaving Sai standing alone, and a little bothered at being ditched.

xxx

Flashing lights deemed themselves the most distracting thing in the world. Suigetsu's eyes were locked on the purples and blues that shone around the room instead of ramming his car into the others as was the concept of _Bumper Cars_ . Karin, deciding to be the nice and wonderful girl she was, rammed into his car sending him spiraling backwards.

Oh, Suigetsu wasn't going to take that from her. He tore his eyes away from the amusing lights and slammed into her car with all he had. However, the impact was so hard, she hit the wall and he turned into a puddle within the bumper car, causing kids to scream in fear about how he _exploded_ .

xxx

"Uchiha Itachi..."

Crimson met crimson as the older commented, "You don't plan on trying to kill me in front of a bunch of children, do you?"

When a disgruntled look formed on the younger Uchiha's face, the elder smiled. He had won, once again. Sasuke wasn't a big enough idiot to try to kill him when there were so many people present to get in the way.

Sasuke pointed at the racetrack and whispered, "Race me."

Itachi's smile grew as he responded, "I'll do more than just race you."

Sasuke's facial expression hardened as he led the way to the racetrack.

xxx

Sitting on a plastic horse wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world. Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself, sitting on the horse as a princess would on her knight's royal steed. Naruto's mind began to wander. What if he could be her royal knight?

His thoughts were cut short by Kiba's haunting laugh while he pointed his finger at the Kyuubi container. Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji immediately stared at the two that were currently spinning around slowly on the carousel. Ino waved to them and Naruto reluctantly waved back as Sakura smiled.

Sakura was so lucky that Naruto liked her, or he would have jumped off right then and there.

xxx

Juugo sat peacefully as children gathered around him and asked him questions about why he was so tall. One kid asked if it was true that vegetables made you grow up to be big and strong. Juugo smiled down on him. He liked kids.

Meanwhile Karin and Suigetsu were being kicked out of the park while Sasuke tackled Itachi for beating him on the racetrack. Out of the corner of his eye, Juugo saw them roll on the ground trying to pull each other's hair.

xxx

"Tobi, those bulges in your pockets are making people stare at you, yeah," Deidara stated annoyed, wishing he were still with Itachi.

"But, I like the moist towelettes!" he stated, halting and staring at Deidara as if he had said a bad word and shouldn't have.

"Tobi...?"

There was a moment of silence...

"Weeee!!!"

A gust of wind blew Deidara's hair in front of his face as Tobi sprinted out of the park and after a black squirrel. Deidara stood there shocked before deciding that this vacation wasn't a good idea after all. Next time he wanted to have fun, he would go alone.

xxx

"I hate you..." Sasuke breathed, dusting the dirt off his pants.

"You're just angry you always lose..."

"I'll beat you... you just wait-"

"I don't want to wait forever."

Sasuke glared at Itachi who briskly walked past him and toward a guy with long blond hair. Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face and then... he couldn't even think of what else he wanted to do since he wanted to punch Itachi so badly.

xxx

"Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled, trying to ignore Kiba's bark-like laugh. "I'm ready to go home..."

Sakura smiled innocently and stated, "Okay... but where's Sai?"

Naruto glanced around until he saw Sai with three girl's hanging on him, although he didn't look too thrilled about. Actually, he was trying to pull away by holding onto a random pole as they grabbed his legs. Naruto glared at the sight. He and Sasuke were too much alike, and it pissed him off.

Everyone but Juugo concluded that they hated amusement parks... but Sasuke hated Itachi more.

xxx

**A/N:** Yeah, that was a bit strange, but I wrote it when I was having a one of those, I'm depressed moments. Writing amusing things makes me happy. -


End file.
